Alma compartida
by Lady inukagome
Summary: cuando kagome es fatalmente herida en medio de una batalla, inuyasha decide llevar a cabo un ultimo acto por salvar su vida sin importarle cuanto puede costarle. ¿ambos soportaran estar unido hasta la muerte ?... ¿o peor hasta la eternidad?
1. introduccion

**hola ! soy una muy fan de inuyasha y quería publicar una historia que me encanto en cuanto la ley, debo decirles que esta historia no es mía es solo una escritora de aquí y bueno quiero traducirla y ver que les parece. Aunque me gustaría sus opiniones para ver si sigo traduciendo o no. **

**los personajes son de la maravillosa rumiko takahashi !**

**Introducción **

Estaban en otra cacería de fragmentos. Era exactamente igual que cualquier otro día. El sol brillaba, las nubes eran inexistentes, y todo el mundo estaba actuando como siempre lo hacen. Pero de alguna manera, Miroku sabía que había algo que viene. Una nube oscura les estaba siguiendo.

Inuyasha caminaba delante del grupo, a veces mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie se estuviera quedando atrás. O, al menos esa fue su excusa para mirar a Kagome. En realidad, nadie creyó su razón, excepto Kagome. Y si se apegaban a los hechos, últimamente todos tenían la cabeza llena de pensamientos confusos.

Se detuvieron para almorzar en algún momento alrededor del mediodía, mientras kagome preparaba un poco de ramen, Miroku decidió decirle a Inuyasha sus sospechas.

"Inuyasha, ¿no sientes algo inquietante en el aire?"

"¿De qué estás hablando monje? No siento nada."

"siento que una nube oscura nos sigue".

"tu siempre sientes una nube oscura en todas partes"

"Lo digo en serio Inuyasha."

Inuyasha dejó sus divagaciones el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que había dicho Miroku. "Parece extrañamente tranquilo el aire", dijo Inuyasha.

"Tal vez deberíamos empezar a movernos, entonces?" sugiere Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza en el acuerdo y se lo fue a contar al resto de su pequeño clan. "Levántense, nos vamos."

Kagome y Sango levantaron la vista del fuego para ver un inuhanyou frunciendo el ceño. "Pero no hemos terminado de preparar la comida," dijo Kagome.

"Olvídate de la comida. Tenemos que empezar a movernos."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Sango le preguntó mientras se levantaba y maniobraba su Hiraikotsu para tenerlo preparado por si tenía que usarlo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, una gran sombra cayó sobre el grupo y el chirrido de un ave gigante, se podía oír desde arriba.


	2. capitulo 1 las lagrimas y la sangre

Capítulo 1: Las lágrimas y la sangre

"Inuyasha! El fragmento está en el ala derecha!" Kagome gritó mientras miraba a Inuyasha luchar contra el youkai águila que los había atacado.

¿Por qué somos nosotros los que siempre son atacados? Yo soy la única que se supone que es capaz de detectar fragmentos de la perla. Kagome no tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto cuando vio que el youkai águila dejó de luchar contra Inuyasha para dirigirse hacia ella.

"Kagome!" oyó gritar Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kagome se encontró tirada en el aire mientras las grandes garras del youkai águila le rasgaban la espalda.

"Inuyasha" era todo lo que Kagome podía pensar en gritar con lagrimas en los ojos antes de que sintiera como la gravedad empezaba a tener su efecto.

Antes de que pudiera caer en picada como plomo a su muerte, unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella. El miedo de Kagome comenzó a disminuir cuando se dio cuenta que era Inuyasha quien la sostenía. Con los pensamientos de seguridad, Kagome se dejó a la deriva en su inconsciencia. Ella no necesita preocuparse por despertar. Inuyasha la protegería de la muerte.

Sango seguía teniendo problemas para creer lo que acababa de suceder. Más rápido de lo que ella creía que era posible, Inuyasha había decapitado al youkai águila y rescató a Kagome de una muerte segura. Se había olvidado de recoger el fragmento de la joya del ala del youkai hasta que Miroku lo menciono.

Ahora Kagome estaba en una fase de muerte dudosa. Sango había visto heridas que corría a lo largo de la espalda de Kagome, heridas que podrían causar la muerte de cualquier ser humano. La idea de que Kagome muriera le revolvió el estomago a e hizo que sintiera ardor en los ojos a sango. Oh kami, por favor no la dejes morir.

Miroku estaba teniendo pensamientos similares al estudiar al inuhanyou que sostenía a la joven miko en sus brazos mientras viajaban. Después de la batalla, habían vendado a Kagome lo mejor que pudieron y rumbo a la aldea de Kaede. Ya que no era seguro permanecer cerca de los restos del youkai águila. Atraería a muchos carroñeros y sabían cómo muchos otros demonios que los atacarían si se quedaban.

Inuyasha se había negado a dejar ir a Kagome después de atender a sus heridas. los Inuyoukai eran tan posesivos. Todavía estaban a dos días de viaje de la aldea de Kaede y Miroku estaba preocupado por lo que dos días de viaje haría a la ya frágil condición de Kagome.

Miroku también preocupado por la salud mental del inuhanyou si la miko joven muriera. Las secuelas de la muerte de Kagome sería algo de temer. Miroku duda de que Inuyasha fuera a vivir mucho tiempo después.

Ahora que idea tan curiosa!

La vida de Inuyasha depende de Kagome? Miroku tendría que dedicar un poco pensando en ese tema. Si no, entonces Miroku supuso como seria ver de primera mano las consecuencias de la muerte de la joven miko. Kami, esperaba que ella se recuperara.

Shippou caminó junto a Inuyasha. Cada pocos segundos se detenía a echar un vistazo a Kagome para asegurarse de que su corazón no hubiera dejado de latir. Shippou se encontraba en un estado de shock, horror y trauma.

Kagome había sido herida de muerte!

Kagome no se suponía que se lastimase. ¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiera muerto? Sólo la idea de que Kagome estuviera muerta a Shippou le daba ganas de llorar. Tantas lágrimas tenía en sus ojos que Shippou accidentalmente tropezó con la pierna de Inuyasha y aterrizó de plano en su trasero.

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo para ver al bebé kitsune tratando de enjugar las lágrimas de los ojos lo suficiente para ver a dónde iba. "Lo siento Inuyasha", susurró Shippou antes de que él se pusiera de pie.

"Oi, enano!" "Hai Inuyasha?" "sube a mi hombro para que no te vuelvas a tropezar. no quiero tropezar mientras llevo a Kagome."

Shippou parpadeó sorprendido antes de correr a Inuyasha y sentarse en su hombro. Esto le dio una visión perfecta de Kagome, aunque no podía ver mucho a través de las lágrimas.

A pesar de lo mucho que trató de ocultarlo, él se preocupó por el bebé kitsune ya que él odiaba verlo llorar. "Rata, no está muriendo. ¿Acaso no percibes el olor de la muerte?"  
>Shippou olfateó el aire un par de veces antes de susurrar con vos muy pequeña "no".<p>

"¿Vez? Ella no está muriendo."

Inuyasha podía oír a sus otros compañeros y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo que él no les dijo fue que los heridos sólo comenzarían a oler a muerte horas antes de la muerte sólo que realmente no ocurrió. El hecho de que Kagome no olía a muerte no significaba que no se estaba muriendo.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacer un campamento ahora?" Miroku habló. "El sol se va a esconder pronto y no quiero estar dando tumbos en la oscuridad cuando oscurezca".

Inuyasha se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. No sintió la presencia de otro demonio más que la Shippou, Kirara, Myouga y él mismo. "Está bien entonces. Tú y Sango encárguense del campamento. Yo me encargaré de Kagome. Shippou ayúdalos".

Sango había usado el kit de primeros auxilios que Kagome siempre insistió en llevar al salir del pueblo. Inuyasha ahora entendía por qué. Recogió las vendas de ella, sacudió a Shippou de su hombro y luego continuó hacia el río.

Sango se mostró reacia a dejar a Inuyasha cuidar de la joven miko. Simplemente no era decente,. Pero en realidad expresando sus opiniones significaba que tendría que convencer a un inuhanyou muy posesivo y obstinado. Así que Sango se quedó en silencio.

Kagome fue herida fue uno de los pensamientos que había entrado en la cabeza de Inuyasha y la lucha con el youkai águila. Sólo tenía tres pensamientos rondando por su cabeza; Kagome fue herida, que debería haber sido más protector y maldecir a todos los youkai águilas.

Una cosa que Inuyasha estaba seguro era de que era por su culpa Kagome había sido herida. Si sólo él la hubiera protegido adecuadamente! Kagome era su responsabilidad, y cuando ella muriera, su muerte estaría en la cabeza del joven hanyou atormentándolo.

Por el momento, sin embargo, el cuidado de Kagome era más importante que sí mismo. Inuyasha podría pensar más tarde, cuando Kagome fuera atendida.

Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Inuyasha se sentó sosteniendo a Kagome sosteniendo en su regazo. la parte superior del uniforme estaba completamente empapada con sangre que ya se había secado y las vendas que usaba estaban inservibles. Por lo que se podría decir, Kagome había dejado de sangrar, pero tenía un poco de fiebre.

"Maldita sea perra, debes disfrutar viendo mi cara de susto", le susurró al oído cariñosamente Inuyasha a Kagome.

Dejando escapar un suspiro ligero comenzó a quitar la camisa en ruinas. Si lo hace, sin dejar de sostener a Kagome estaba demostrando ser un verdadero desafío. Con un gruñido de frustración Inuyasha simplemente hizo tiras la camisa y las vendas con sus garras.

Kagome aún llevaba sujetador. Inuyasha la estudió por un momento antes de apartar la mirada con aire de culpabilidad. Estaba herida, no era justo echar un vistazo en ella. Tendría que quitar el sujetador para ver a las heridas correctamente.

Inuyasha oró a Kami que ella no se despertara mientras él se ocupaba de ella. Él no quería que ella descubra que estaba medio desnuda con él antes de que se diera cuenta de que sólo estaba tratando de vendar sus heridas. Ella lo sentaría hasta que su espalda se partiera en dos o que ella se cansara de gritar, lo que ocurriera primero.

Sumergiendo un trapo que había traído con las vendas al río, Inuyasha comenzó a enjugar la sangre lo mejor que pudo. La tarea era más difícil de lo que parece sin dejar de Kagome caer, por lo que tomó de su haori, y lo puso a su lado mientras la recostaba de manera que estuviera boca abajo.

A partir de ahí fue capaz de encontrar la manera de deshacer el tirante del sujetador sin sentirse culpable por espiar en ella. Kagome tenía tres heridas que corría por la espalda. Pensando en eso, Inuyasha se sorprendió de que el sujetador no se había rasgado junto con su camisa.

Dos de las heridas en cada hombro, corriendo vertical. Que terminó en la mitad de la espalda. La tercera herida comenzó a la cintura de Kagome, peligrosamente cerca de su espina dorsal. Si ella se había trasladado hasta la más pequeña Kagome poco habría muerto al instante. Sin embargo, la herida fue sólo la mitad del tamaño de los otros dos.

De alguna manera Inuyasha lograron limpiar las heridas de Kagome sin moverse a su alrededor demasiado. Pero cualquiera que conociera la hanyou habría pensado que es extraño verlo tan abiertamente cuidado a la joven. Todo el mundo sabía que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de la chica, todo el mundo, pero a excepción de Koga, Kagome e Inuyasha mismo. Sin embargo, el hanyou nunca se había encargado abiertamente a la sacerdotisa con cuidado y suavidad.

Fue después que Inuyasha había terminado de tomar el cuidado de vendar a Kagome que se dio cuenta de que no le había traído otra camiseta.

Ah, mierda. No hay manera que voy a caminar de regreso al campamento y dejar que el monje la viera así. Supongo que tendré que usar mi haori.

Para suerte de Inuyasha, fue después de haber atado con seguridad su ahori a Kagome que la chica decidió despertar de su sueño inconsciente.

Kagome se despertó por parte. El primer sentido en despertar fue el sentido de la audición. Podía oír el agua corriendo en el río y se podía oír la respiración de alguien a su lado. El sentido siguiente era el olor. Kagome podía oler a Inuyasha, lo que significaba que estaba muy cerca, ya que la nariz humana no sería capaz de captar su olor.

Kagome probado el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la sangre en la boca que la sensación de que todo su cuerpo volvió a ella. Le dolia mucho.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome dijo débilmente.

"Kagome?" La cabeza de Inuyasha se disparo en su direccion cuando escucho a la joven decir su nombre. "Kagome, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Kagome trató de mover su brazo antes de que ella se diera por vencida y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. "Al igual que la mierda."

Inuyasha sonrió suavemente por su lenguaje. Ella realmente debe estar fuera de ella si estaba maldiciendo sin darse cuenta.

"¿Qué pasó?" La voz de Kagome era apenas un susurro.

"El águila youkai te ataco después de que me dijeras que el fragmento estaba en su ala".

"Oh. ¿Estás bien? ¿y todos los demás ¿están bien?" fue la siguiente cosa que Kagome pregunto.

Eso es Kagome, pensó Inuyasha con tristeza, siempre poniendo todo el mundo antes de que ella misma.

"Todo el mundo está bien, solo un poco cansados. Están más preocupados por tu salud."

"Voy a estar bien, no es cierto?" Kagome le preguntó, un poco confundida.

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento antes de responder a ella. "Sí, estarás bien."

"Inuyasha?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo estoy usando tu haori?"

"Uh... ¿No?" Inuyasha se puso tenso por el problema que sabía que se avecinaba.

"Oh, ¿dónde está mi camisa?"

"Yo no creo que la quieras ya Kagome. Había demasiada sangre en ella, incluso si la lavaras con las cosa del futuro no saldría. Además de que la destroce en pedazos cuando te vende las heridas."

"Me vendastes?"

"Uh..."

"¿Por qué no Sango?"

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no Sango cuido de ella? Lástima que era una pregunta que no era respondida por Inuyasha, incluso a sí mismo. "Sango está ocupada", fue todo lo que el inuhanyou diría sobre ese tema.

Kagome sonrió, feliz de encontrar alguna evidencia de que Inuyasha se preocupaba por ella. A veces dudaba de lo mucho que realmente le importaba. "Me alegro de que te importa, Inuyasha," susurró Kagome, más para sí misma.

Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para oídos sensibles de Inuyasha para responder. "Por supuesto que me importa estúpida! Tú eres el primer amigo que tuve después de que mi madre muriera!"Inuyasha gritó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se sentía tenso con Kagome en sus brazos pero ella se relajó y volvió a sonreír. "Gracias por cuidar de mí."

Inuyasha se relajó un poco antes de hablar otra vez. "Feh. ¿Qué son los amigos si no es para cuidar de ti cuando estás herido? Además, lo haces siempre para mí."

"Eso es un verdadero consuelo".

Un brillo juguetón entró en los ojos de Inuyasha. "¿En serio? No estaba destinado a ser."

"Baka", murmuró Kagome en medio de todo antes de dejarse a la deriva de la inconsciencia.

Lo único que sabía era que Inuyasha era su salvador y que ella estaba a salvo. Kagome sentía que simplemente estar en manos de Inuyasha podría mantener a raya a la muerte.

Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a recoger la camisa rasgada y los vendajes sobrantes con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Kagome no puede estar fuera de peligro todavía, pero la conversación pequeña fue suficiente para levantar sus ánimos.

De regreso al campamento Shippou había desenrollado el saco de dormir de Kagome y se preparaba su área de dormir. Inuyasha maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que poner Kagome hacia abajo. Pero ¿por qué le importa? Ella es una humana!

Inuyasha sacudió de las mentiras que él sabía que estaba diciendo a sí mismo y se centró en el cuidado de Kagome. Tan suavemente como pudo, puso a Kagome en su bolsa de dormir para que ella estuviera acostada de lado de la cremallera y el edredón a su alrededor. "Shippou", llamo Inuyasha.

Shippou se levantó de su lugar en el fuego junto a Kirara mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Inuyasha. "Hai Inuyasha?"

"No duermas sobre Kagome como lo haces normalmente. No quiero que le causes un dolor innecesario".

"No soy tan estúpido Inuyasha", respondió Shippou, manteniendo la nariz en el aire.

"El hecho no se puede discutir", dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia el fuego y se sentó frente a Miroku y Sango.

"¿Kagome se despertó en el río?" preguntó Sango.

"Sí, un poco. Pero se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera decir mucho."

"Tal vez esa sea una señal de que se está recuperando?" Miroku preguntó esperanzado.

"Tal vez", fue todo Inuyasha iba a decir.

"Tenemos que conseguir descansar para el viaje de mañana. Creo que todos debemos ir a dormir ahora", dijo Sango mientras ella preparaba la ropa de cama para la noche, asegurándose de que era una buena distancia de las manos de Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se trasladó a la base del árbol que protegía a Kagome. No sería fácil conseguir dormir esa noche.

Miroku vio cómo sus compañeros se prepararon para la noche. Había visto la cantidad de sangre perdida de Kagome. Era demasiado, incluso para el más fuerte de los humanos como para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo. Con un suspiro de dolor inaceptable, Miroku admitió lo que los demás se negaron a creer.

Kagome se estaba muriendo.


	3. capitulo 2 El calor de la sangre

hola discúlpenme si tarde mucho en actualizar, estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos de navidad y me olvide que no había publicado nada jejeje.

bueno espero les guste el capitulo y bueno feliz navidad :D.

Capítulo 2 - El Calor de la Sangre

Inuyasha vio como el olor de la muerte comenzó a fluir de Kagome. Era muy débil, pero inconfundible.

Kagome había confiado en él para mantenerla a salvo, y le había fallado.

Desde su lugar en la piel de Kirara, Myouga saltó su camino al lado de Inuyasha. A pesar de lo que él creía que era correcto, Myouga sabía que había una manera de salvar a la joven sacerdotisa de las garras de la muerte. Sólo rezaba a la de Kami que no iba a la ruina del alma de Kagome e Inuyasha.

"Mi Señor", susurró Myouga.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Inuyasha. Myouga lo mirada para ver a su joven amo en el borde de las lágrimas. Ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto había sido Inuyasha tan triste.

"Veo que usted ha llegado a la misma conclusión que tengo sobre la condición de joven Kagome."

"¿Tiene que ver con una forma de salvarla?"

"Hay una manera de salvarla", susurró en voz muy baja Myouga. Era su deber de informar a Inuyasha de esto, no importa lo que él pensaba.

Inuyasha miró esperanzado por un momento antes de empezar a pensar realmente en lo que Myouga había dicho. "Hay una trampa, ¿no?"

"Muy perspicaz de ti, mi Señor. Sí, hay una" trampa "como usted dice."

"le va a doler a Kagome?"

Myouga miró por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza en duda. "Maestro, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Las consecuencias de tal acción es drástica, no sólo a Kagome-sama, pero a usted también."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate".

"El intercambio de la sangre crearía una unión entre sus almas y las almas Kagome-sama, tal vez incluso más que eso. Nunca sería capaz de separarse de ella y ella de usted. Es sólo algo que se hace entre los más cercanos de los miembros de la familia de los Inuyoukai nunca. Lo ha hecho un ser humano o cualquier otra youkai fuera del clan inu".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el intercambio de sangre sólo se hace por Inuyoukai?"

"Debido a que la especie Inuyoukai son los únicos que siempre dan sus vidas por su compañeros."

"¿Estás diciendo que si hacía esto con Kagome, ella nunca sería capaz de separarse de mí, ni siquiera en la próxima vida?"

"Exactamente. Es por esto que el intercambio de sangre no se hace. Yo ni siquiera sé si funcionaría en Kagome-sama. Yo sólo lo sugiere, debido a la proximidad de los dos que ya son."

"Lo que supongo que significa eso?" Gritó Inuyasha.

"No se ofenda por ello, mi Señor", declaró Myouga.

Inuyasha dejó de aplastar el demonio pulga pequeña y suspiró por su falta de opciones. Kagome se prefería morir que estar ligado a él por toda la eternidad? Después de todo, él era sólo un Inuhanyou sin valor. ¿Qué clase de vida podía ofrecerle?

"Mi Señor?" Myouga decidió interrumpir su amo reflexión.

"¿Qué?"

"No estoy familiarizado con las otras consecuencias que puedan surgir del intercambio de sangre, pero no es más que la unión".

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No estoy seguro."

Inuyasha suspiró en derrota. Él no quería que Kagome muriera, pero no sabía cómo se sentiría de estar ligado a él. Y ¿qué pasa con estas otras consecuencias? ¿Cómo se sentiría Kagome acerca de esto? Todo este pensamiento le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

"Quédate aquí Myouga", ordenó Inuyasha mientras recogía Kagome levantó de su saco de dormir y se la llevó fuera del campamento.

Los árboles parecían cantar mientras se balanceaban en la brisa de la noche. La media luna brillaba entre las ramas, la forma de iluminación de Inuyasha.

Cuando sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, Inuyasha se detuvo y se sentó en la base del árbol más cercano. Él llevó a Kagome acunado en el pecho con tanta suavidad que era como si ella fuera de cristal.

"Kagome", susurró Inuyasha a la ligera. "Kagome, es necesario despertar."

La joven se agitó, pero no se despertó. Inuyasha dijo con un brillo maligno en los ojos. "Kagome, Shippou arrojó su bolsa en el fuego."

Kagome se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones antes de darse cuenta del lugar dónde estaba y que los movimientos que había hecho al sentarse bruscamente le habían hecho daño. "Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"No muy lejos de los demás." "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" "tu y yo necesitamos tener una charla muy importante". "¿Sobre qué?" Inuyasha no sabía cómo iba a continuar. En caso de que sin rodeos le dijo que se estaba muriendo o romperlo a su facilidad? Y si lo hizo romper a su facilidad, cómo iba a hacer eso? Es mejor ser franco.

"Kagome, te estás muriendo. No vivirás lo suficiente para la apuesta de sol."

Por un momento Kagome pensó que había escuchado mal a Inuyasha. Pero sólo por un momento. Se estaba muriendo. Era impresionante por decir lo menos.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿No debería estar a punto de llorar o algo así? Si alguna vez hubo un tiempo para las lágrimas, que era ahora. Sin embargo, no llegó, y después de un tiempo, Kagome dejado de esperar por las lágrimas. Supongo que no lo había aceptado todavía. No parece real. Inuyasha no me dejara morir. Voy a estar bien. Yo sé que lo haré.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio mientras Kagome pensaba sobre lo que acababa de decir. Al ver que no empieso a llorar, empezó a preocuparse. "Kagome?" "¿Sí?" "¿Estás bien?"

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco y luego lo miró. "No parece real."

"Pero lo es." "Ya lo sé, pero yo no lo sé. Yo siento que estoy soñando, si no fuera por el dolor punzante que atraviesa mi cuerpo", explicó Kagome con una media sonrisa. "Así que nunca verá la luz del día otra vez? ¿Cómo se puede estimar cuánto tiempo voy a vivir?" "Puedo olerlo." "¿En serio?" La curiosidad de Kagome se animó. Pero sólo por un momento cuando se dio cuenta que no era información útil a ella nunca más. Tal vez es sólo relatar Inuyasha cómo se sentía y morir.

Inuyasha no se atrevía a decirle sobre el intercambio de sangre, pero él sabía que era ahora o nunca. "Hay una forma de salvarte", susurró. "No?" Sonaba casi esperanzado. "No estoy seguro de todas las consecuencias, pero vivirás", le aseguró.

Bueno, eso no podría haber sido la verdad completa, pero no le había mentido. No se sentía como si pudiera hablarle de todo lo que sabía, todavía no.

"Quiero vivir Inuyasha."

Kagome se quedó en silencio después de que, al percibir que el inuhanyou no quieria hablar más. Ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, ya que parecía que incluso el pensamiento era una actividad dolorosa para ella. Inuyasha realmente no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que se estaba muriendo.

El olor de la muerte era cada vez más intensa e Inuyasha sabía que ya no podía resistir y él sabía que tenía que Compartir la sangre pronto o no tendra alguna posibilidad de salvar a Kagome.

Poso sus colmillos en la muñeca, Inuyasha arrancó la piel de una sola mordida para que la sangre fluyera libremente por su brazo. "Kagome, es necesario que bebas esto".

Él llevó su muñeca frente a su boca y vio que Kagome trató de tragarse su sangre. No sabía cómo sabía qué hacer, pero en ese instante Inuyasha no le importaba realmente. Pensaría en ella más tarde, después de todo Kagome había dejado olor de la muerte.

Para Kagome era la primera vez que se ingiere la sangre de Inuyasha, pero pronto fue como si ella no se cansaba de ella. Este líquido es la clave para su supervivencia, y ella tomó tanto de él como pudo sin toser. Kagome se estaba perdiendo en el calor que comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan cálido, tan seguro. Ella habría quedado dormida si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha, que había reforzado su control sobre ella. Eso fue lo único que le anclado en su conciencia.

Cuando se sintió como Kagome había tenido suficiente, Inuyasha tomó la muñeca de su boca y se levantó para llevarla de vuelta al campamento. Kagome se quedó dormida en sus brazos, una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, Inuyasha no temía la posibilidad de que ella no fuera a despertar.


	4. capitulo 3 el aroma del cambio

Aquí esta por fin el tercer capítulo que no lo había podido traducir antes porque tenía que estudiar mucho y bueno espero disculpen la demora pero este capítulo está muy bueno espero lo disfruten…!

Capítulo 3 - El aroma del cambio

Luego de Bostezar ruidosamente, Shippou se sentó en su lugar al lado de Kagome. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era si Kagome estaba bien. Poco a poco se volvió hacia Kagome, asustado de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Sin embargo, Shippou no espera que Kagome a desapareciera por completo. "Kagome? Kagome!" el pobre kitsune bebé no sabía qué hacer. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Pero después de una búsqueda muy amplia en la bolsa de dormir, todavía no había señal de Kagome. "Shippou ¿Qué estás gritando?" dijo Sango con voz cansada, desde donde había estado durmiendo. "Kagome se ha ido!" Shippou estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Temiendo lo peor, que Kagome había hubiera pasado a mejor vida durante la noche, Sango fue en un instante. Lo que ella esperaba era ver a Shippou llorando sobre el cuerpo de Kagome. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar que Kagome no estaba en absoluto y que literalmente significa que Kagome se había ido.

Miroku también estaba pensando en que Kagome había muerto. Para su alivio, descubrió lo mismo que Sango. Pero el hecho no les preocupaba de que la joven miko no estuviera allí. "Inuyasha", llamaba el monje al demonio perro que estaba durmiendo en el árbol que da al campamento. Sango miró hacia arriba para ver la reacción del perro-demonio a la falta de Kagome, pero lo que vio la hizo sonreír. Miroku tenía la sonrisa en su rostro idéntico, aunque sus pensamientos eran un poco más oscuros que los de Sango. Inuyasha tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y el otro brazo debajo de sus rodillas. La cabeza de la joven estaba escondida en el rincón del cuello de Inuyasha, mientras que sus brazos estaban fuertemente alrededor del cuello del hanyou. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos a pesar de la conmoción de antes. "Tenemos que dejarlos dormir un poco más", sugirió Sango mientras se volvía a preparar el desayuno. Miroku sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aún choqueado por la visión que acababa de ver. Todo el mundo sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban enamorados, pero seguía siendo una completa sorpresa para todos encontrar a los dos tan cerca uno del otro sin luchar.

Shippou se sentó en el lugar que había estado durmiendo y se quedó mirando a la pareja dormida. Algo había cambiado. El Aroma de Kagome, no huele igual. Y en esa misma nota, el olor de Inuyasha había cambiado también.

La curiosidad pudo más que él y sus compañeros, mientras que otros estaban ocupados preparándose para el día, Shippou se coló por el árbol de ocupado y trató de descubrir qué era diferente.

Después de unas delicadas pocas inhalaciones de Kagome y aún no hay solución a su pregunta, que se inició en el olor de Inuyasha. Seguía siendo el mismo olor, pero había algo diferente y subyacente, al igual que el de Kagome.

Era como si el olor de Inuyasha y Kagome se hubieran fusionado en los bordes. Todo fue demasiado para el pequeño kitsune que tenía que tomar en este momento. La decisión de hacer caso omiso de los nuevos cambios, así que Shippou se subió al estómago Kagome tan suavemente como pudo y se acurrucó en el haori del hanyou, que Kagome aún llevaba.

Con la respiración constante de Kagome e Inuyasha, Shippou no podía dejar de dormir con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez ahora tendría una familia real.

Kagome no quería despertar. Ella estaba tan caliente y tan cómoda. No quería despertar. Pero con alguien que constantemente sacudía sus hombros, era un poco difícil de mantener el sueño.

"Kagome, Kagome? despierta, nos vamos ahora", dijo Shippou a través de la neblina de su sueño.  
>"Shippou-Chan?"<br>"Vamos Kagome. Despierta".

Kagome abrió un ojo para ver Shippou sentado en su estómago. Ella estaba acostada en la parte superior de su saco de dormir y los otros ya estaban listos para salir.

"Cinco minutos más", murmuró Kagome antes de darse la vuelta, golpeando Shippou fuera en el proceso, y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Por qué estaba tan agotada?

Fue entonces cuando recordó. Ella había muerto casi la noche anterior. Inuyasha la salvó. Kagome tuvo que permitir una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha la había protegido de la muerte misma.

"Kagome!" Shippou gritó tan fuerte como pudo a la joven cansada.

Ella nunca hizo nada como esto en la mañana! Ella era por lo general despierta antes de Sango y Miroku. Las heridas le han llegado realmente a ella.

"Oí, mocoso, no molestes su sueño!" Inuyasha gritó al entrar en el campamento.

"Pero Inuyasha, nos vamos ya!"

"¿Y qué? Deja que siga con su sueño". La voz de Inuyasha se había reducido a ese tono que no había espacio para la discusión. Si dijo que Kagome iba a dormir, por Kami que se iba a dormir.

En cuclillas, Inuyasha suavemente desenredó a la miko de su saco de dormir y la colocó sobre su espalda.  
>"rata, recoge su bolsa de dormir y muévete", dijo Inuyasha aproximadamente.<p>

Shippou le sacó la lengua tan pronto como Inuyasha le dio la espalda, pero aún así hizo lo que se dijo. No estaba de humor para cualquier golpe tan temprano en la mañana.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio seguido de Inuyasha regresaron hacia el pueblo. Fue un viaje silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo, e Inuyasha estaba agradecido por esa caridad.

Se detuvieron al mediodía para almorzar junto a una fuente caliente muy agradable. "Voy a tomar a Kagome para cambiar sus vendajes", anunció Inuyasha tan pronto como se había detenido.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua para decir algo, pero después de esta mañana, Sango una vez más se quedó en silencio.

Miroku no tenía reparos. "¿Por qué, Inuyasha, no tenía ni idea de tu relación con Kagome-sama había ido tan lejos!"

Al siguiente momento Miroku se encontró no sólo con un golpe en la cabeza del Hiraikotsu si no también con una patada en el estómago por parte de un inuhanyou con cara muy roja.

Kagome seguía durmiendo en la espalda del perro-demonio. Ellos habían estado viajando una buena parte del día, y la única vez que hacía algún movimiento durante todo el viaje fue cuando ella se había retirado el pelo de Inuyasha.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista y el oído de sus amigos humanos, Inuyasha se sentó con Kagome en sus brazos en el borde de las aguas termales. El agua era poco profunda para ver el fondo.

"Kagome, es hora de despertar", dijo suavemente Inuyasha.

La joven bostezó ampliamente antes de abrir un ojo, alzando una ceja, y volverse a dormir.

"Perra, despierta ahora o te tiro al agua caliente".

La amenaza le consiguió una amenaza a cambio. "lo haces, y yo le digo la palabra mágica".

"Feh. Es tiempo de cambiar tus vendajes. Si no quieres una infección, ¿verdad?"

Kagome gruñó con insatisfacción, pero se incorporó lo suficiente para sacarse es haori de Inuyasha. "¿Me has traído otra camiseta?" Kagome le preguntó antes de bostezar de nuevo.

"Sí," murmuró Inuyasha antes de mostrar una camiseta blanca. "Arigato Inuyasha."

Inuyasha Se sonrojó un poco y murmuró otro "feh."

Kagome se levantó y se intento parar desde la comodidad de los brazos de Inuyasha antes de gritar de dolor y volver a caer en contra. "Muchacha estúpida, todavía está lastimada. No puedes moverse mucho." "Bueno, me sentí bien, hace un momento!" "Quiero cuidar de ti ya que no pareces capaz de hacerlo tú misma!" Inuyasha gruñó.

Kagome se sonrojó antes de asentir una vez. Ella se quedó tan quieta como pudo, mientras que Inuyasha quitado las vendas y le aplica los nuevos. Entiende ahora por qué el hanyou se queja cuando le cambia los vendajes. Duele mucho!

Luego Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome con cuidado a ponerse su camiseta y lavarle la cara.

Las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos. Ambos podían sentir algo diferente, pero no tuvieron el coraje o la confianza para decírselo el uno al otro. No hubo silencios incómodos o discusiones entre ellos por una vez. Inuyasha se pregunta cuáles son los efectos que el intercambio de sangre tendría, o si habría alguno. Myouga había dicho que el acto era bastante raro que nunca se había visto. Así que tal vez con él y Kagome, no habría ninguna consecuencia?

Inuyasha no sabía si sentirme feliz o defraudado.

"Volvamos con los demás, Kagome. Tienes que comer algo." "Hai," dijo Kagome antes de bostezar de nuevo. "Yo no sé por qué estoy tan cansada." "te se está recuperando. Toda tu energía va a estar centrado en sentirte cada vez mejor. Por supuesto que vas a estar cansada baka". Kagome bostezó de nuevo justo antes de asentir y dejar que Inuyasha llevarla de vuelta al campamento. Por alguna razón ella no tenía ganas de objetarle a él como ella normalmente lo hubieran hecho. Se sentía como si supiera lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía intención de insultarla con todos los insultos.

Ahora, ¿dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

Kagome estaba cansada lo suficiente para que Inuyasha la alimentara. Tomaba un sorbo de su sopa grande de Ramen, para volver a Kagome y darle de comer. Él fue muy cuidadoso de darle bien los alimentos a Kagome. Sango miró los miraba con interés apenas disimulado. Nunca hubiera pensado que vería el día en que Kagome le permitiera a Inuyasha darle de comer! A decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora.

Kagome era muy independiente. Odiaba depender de otros para algunas cosas. Pero era tan discreta sobre ese aspecto de su personalidad, que en realidad nadie se dio cuenta.

No les importaba a sus amigos que eso era indecente. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar si en lo que todos los demás estaban haciendo era indecente o no? Ella que perdido bastante tiempo. Sango decidió reflexionar sobre esa idea un poco más. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, soy una exterminadora de demonios que va de viaje con ellos. ¿Por qué me debe importar?

Miroku se va a divertir mucho cuando Inuyasha este solo. Podía molestar a su amigo hanyou con sólo las cosas que había sucedido el día de hoy.

Shippou se sentó en silencio junto al fuego mientras comía su almuerzo lentamente. Los otros seres humanos podrían no ser conscientes de ello, pero Kagome e Inuyasha estaban cambiando ante sus ojos, o más bien por sus propias narices.

Sus olores comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí. Parecía que cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más sus aromas parecía cambiar y fundirse. El joven kitsune se preguntó si el inuhanyou siquiera era consciente de lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Qué había hecho los dos que han provocado esta transformación? Fue suficiente para que Shippou terminara mareado. Los otros dos compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con Shippou. Inuyasha y Kagome en realidad estaban cambiando.

Pero cuando los descubrirán por sí mismos?

Gracias por los Reviews espero que hayan mas ¡! Bye


End file.
